


逞强

by iNeedCaffeine



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNeedCaffeine/pseuds/iNeedCaffeine
Summary: 即便如此也注定会be的故事
Relationships: よねすだ - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	逞强

假期刚开始没多久，两个人约了个时间庆祝考试通过坐在甜品店里吃芭菲。因为学生放假所以店里的年轻人很多，不少jk看见两个帅哥坐在一起忍不住目光黏在两人身上议论纷纷。而话题中心的两人早已习以为常见怪不怪。

突然kento好像想起来什么一样，坐直身体在菅田将暉眼前打个响指。“说起来...去年毕业的C班有点帅气的那个学长，masaki你还记得吗？听说在大学里被欺负的很惨的样子。”  
“不知道。”菅田摇摇头，光说班级他怎么会知道是谁。  
“嘛...我也不很清楚是谁就是了。不过听说是因为交女朋友之后被发现那方面完全没有经验，被女朋友嘲笑了还说了出去...结果就被欺凌了。”  
“这种事情都？！”菅田被呛了一口，闲下来开始憧憬大学之后听到的第一件事就不怎么友善，他隐约开始担忧。  
“不过masaki肯定是不用担心的啦。“kento咧嘴笑露出小虎牙来。”毕竟masaki可是王子噢，女朋友也一直都很漂亮......咳。“  
菅田瞪一眼比他小一年级爱说荤段子的学弟，让他闭嘴。

不过kento说的的确是事实，被人叫做王子，交女朋友的数量和频率也不多不少，历任都很漂亮，这种条件下没理由觉得对方在这种事情上零经验。可他的经验除了亲亲小嘴和拥抱完也就到此为止了，实在提不起多少上床的兴趣。一开始当然不觉得是性取向的问题，只会认为是自己太累的缘故，后来女朋友换了两三个他越来越觉得无趣，女孩子交往起来费心思连一点点欲望也没有了。他逐渐发现自己目光放在了街头形形色色的男性身上，不折不扣的av派也变了口味。菅田烦恼着一路回家，他其实很想和kento坦诚，但无奈一次次鼓起勇气还是做不到。

东京夜晚变得五光十色的时候菅田出门去便利店打工，夜班赚钱比较多，父母远在大阪也干涉不到他，可何况他是一向令人放心的家里的长男。他抬头有点迷茫的看霓虹灯闪烁的建筑物，想象着里面是怎样景象，没注意看路就被一个从花里胡哨装饰物覆盖着的店里出来的人撞了个满怀。那人浑身酒气一头胡乱的蓝发，高出他十几公分倒在肩上，他差点没站稳往后摔，好歹后退几步撑住了。他伸手拍几下脑袋埋在他颈窝的人后背要他醒醒，那人才反应过来晃晃悠悠站稳看他一眼，才忙不迭的小声说几句抱歉后转身离开。菅田原地站着目送他走，才好奇抬眼去看他出来的店。

米津玄师在gay bar里喝的晕晕乎乎，出来一吹凉风没站稳直接撞进别人肩上。对方比他矮好多，身体温温软软，他贪恋着体温的热度干脆直接埋头进去。对方被他突如其来的举动吓一跳拼命拍他他才反应过来，发现是个面目清秀的男孩子，双眼直直的看着他带着询问。米津瞬间不好意思起来，道了歉转身离开。

可二人没过几天又相遇了，是菅田先认出他来的。他在便利店无所事事，正好快到交班的时间了，就心安理得的划划水摸出手机无聊的翻看。听见门铃响他下意识收起手机机械的说一句欢迎光临，抬头去看时是一头惹眼蓝发，他一下子想起来是那天gay bar门口撞进他怀里的人，那样的身高加上头发不会认错的。米津拿了啤酒和饭团来结账，根本没有注意到眼前的高中生。菅田拿饭团去热的功夫他打开啤酒罐随便找了个靠窗位置坐下。

很快店员就过来了，他低声说了句谢谢，意外的是店员在他旁边坐了下来。  
“我见过你噢，那天在前面那条街上。“  
米津迟钝的啊一声看店员，明显是未成年人，长得清秀好看。他不记得什么时候和这样的人有过交集。  
“啊，就是那天在bar门口，你喝醉撞到我了。“  
他没有明说具体地点，但米津此刻也反应过来了。他不觉得和一个小孩有什么关于自己性向好讲的，于是只是再道歉。菅田摆摆手说没事，两人对着夜色无言。  
大概是因为夜晚加上同类的陌生人，菅田倒是有些勇气在身上了。他踌躇了两下开口说，我们是一样的人。  
“一样？“米津有些吃惊，好像没有理解他的意思。  
“性取向那方面，我们是一样的。“  
米津这才恍然大悟，顺便想现在的孩子也是有不得了的勇气，如今也是能对着一个陌生人坦白性向的世代了。  
“那里面是什么样子的？“  
“就是正常酒吧的样子...只不过都是男性。不过你也应该没去过酒吧吧。“  
菅田诚实的点点头。  
“喝酒啊谈论事情什么的，也有抱着目的来的人...有时候也会有失恋痛哭流涕的人。“  
菅田静静听他讲，末了诶了一声。“好想去看一看啊。”  
“去同志酒吧？“米津又诧异了。  
“是的哦。“菅田伸个懒腰，眼里映着路灯透过玻璃的光。”因为好奇或者什么之类的原因吧，我也讲不清楚。“他笑了一声，眼睛弯弯的看向米津。

三月的天气还很凉爽，而少年人是不怕寒冷的，米津还兜着长袖衬衫的时候他就已经是T恤了。他看着菅田洁白的胳膊从灰色的上衣里生长出来，有着属于青春期少年不算太旺盛的体毛。人是纤细而美丽的，从手腕到腰肢，从拂在耳边略长的头发到眼底跳动的光都是。他直觉什么在空气中发酵。菅田趴在桌上，侧过头看他，睫毛扫在小臂上落下一小块阴影。  
米津鬼使神差的伸出手，门上的铃铛忽然作响，他做贼心虚，吓得赶紧去拿啤酒罐掩饰自己。  
“菅田くん可以下班了噢，接下来交给我就好。“男孩子起身说好的辛苦了，米津心里默默念，菅田くん。

菅田收拾东西的时候磨磨唧唧，用余光去看窗前的米津。看米津准备离开的时候抢先一步和交班的人打个招呼离开了。米津出门往家走，路灯把影子拉的好长，而视线范围内出现了另一个人的身影。  
他扭头去看，菅田穿着夹克跟在他身后，看见米津转身便问他。  
“我可以去你家吗？”  
我可以去你家吗。米津就算喝的再大也能明白此刻问这句话是什么意思。

到了家菅田先问他卫生间要洗澡，米津指给他后又开了一罐asahi在茶几前坐下。自己也不明白怎么就把人带了回来，他面对稍微主动一点的人就没办法拒绝。菅田洗澡的时间意外的长，米津打开电视机都换了好几个台他才裹着米津的浴巾磨磨蹭蹭探出头来，头发湿哒哒的贴在脸上，脸颊脖颈泛着不自然的潮红。像是没话找话一样一边往客厅走一边感慨。  
“你家有好多吉他啊。”  
“嗯，我是做音乐的。”  
“诶？！做音乐的？这么厉害！那就是musician了。”  
“不不，还没到那种程度......”  
“说起来，我还不知道你的名字。”菅田赤着脚站在玄关处歪头问他。  
“米津玄师。你是菅田......”  
“将暉，菅田将暉。”男孩子歪着头冲他笑。

到了床上菅田将暉的熟练程度也让米津吃惊，这下更觉得自己带回来了不得了的人，明明还是个未成年。他主动挽住米津脖子嘴唇就凑了上去，柔软的唇瓣贴在嘴上，很快舌尖也往里探，扫过他的牙齿上颚急切而热烈。米津慢吞吞的接住了这个吻，双手从肩头滑到腰揽住缓缓躺倒。菅田腿跪在他腰两侧，一边吻他的同时一边去解衬衫扣子，之后是皮带。米津顺从的抬腿由他褪下裤子，倒像自己才是被上的那个，于是在菅田手里忙活暂时中断这个吻的时候凑过去唇齿摩挲他的耳廓，咬住耳朵软骨舌头轻轻蹭过去。菅田刚洗完澡还有着些许蒸腾的水汽，耳朵热热的，唤醒米津一点那晚上贪恋他体温的回忆。

很快压过来的人就变成了米津，被菅田脱得只剩一条内裤。菅田手放在浴巾上犹豫再犹豫，心一横还是主动扯掉了浴巾。米津顺着锁骨一路往下吻，换来菅田身体微微颤抖，唇齿碾过体毛，含住他半勃的性器前端。菅田第一次被人这样含进去，下意识呻吟一声很快就红了脸，别过头不去正面看他。米津手指顺着往下探到他柔软潮湿的地方，轻轻松松被含进去一段指节，他狐疑的抬头看向菅田。

“我自己已经做过了。”菅田红着脸，语气急促带着点被发现的窘迫。想必是刚刚在浴室里发生的事，米津心里再次感慨现在的未成年真厉害。于是他手指在里面随意抽动几下，说那我就进去了。

菅田理论知识从一些影视作品里了解了不少，可惜实战经验为零。他看着米津脱掉内裤套安全套，脸上烧起来的同时一头雾水：这样就要直接进来吗？虽然自己已经做过扩张，可是能不能容得下心里也没底，听米津说我要开始了只能硬着头皮然后点点头。米津把他紧绷的双腿分开抬高，抵在穴口蹭几下就挺腰进去。菅田一下子睁大眼睛，脚趾紧绷起来双手紧紧揪住床单。

痛，尽管自己做好了心理建设，可是痛感还是比想象中大几倍，根本没有小电影里表现出来的欲仙欲死的快感。菅田眼泪几乎要流出来，可是第一次被操哭也太丢人了，只好用手臂挡住眼睛，牙齿咬得下唇发白。米津也发现根本没有他想象中的顺畅，一进去内壁就紧紧绞住，再往里撑开时头顶忍不住冒汗。他看向床上扭成一团胸口不断起伏的菅田，隐隐约约猜出了什么。

“难道菅田くん是...第一次？”他停下来，手挽着他腿弯问道。  
菅田不说话，喉结上下浮动，从嗓子眼里冒出来断断续续的抽泣声默认了他的疑问。米津顿时感到尴尬起来，还以为是做惯了的老司机，结果真的是个完全没经验的小屁孩，早知道就该认真点给他扩张。现在进也不是退也不是，他只好忍住想要动起来的生理冲动，去摸菅田的脑袋，附身咬住他乳首试图让他放松下来。刚抚弄上去菅田就发出了一声细小的喘息，之前大胆的很现在也变得害羞，看也不好意思去看。更何况他全身神经紧绷着，只觉得体内米津的东西有在变大撑开他内壁。在这样下去他都要怀疑自己要强迫米津出去再丢脸的跑回家，于是他腾出一只手去推米津的脑袋。

“我...哈啊...我没事的...米津さん随意就好......”  
“真的没事吗？菅田くん看起来很难受的样子。”米津抬头看他。  
“都说了没事...你快一点做就好了啊......”菅田急得声音里染上了哭腔，他现在只想赶紧结束糟糕的初体验。  
米津只能点点头，说句不好意思，双手摁住他的细腰一点点往里磨，蹭到某处时菅田浑身一抖发出一声抽泣。直到整根没入米津才松开手长舒一口气，不得不说菅田里面夹得他很舒服，想到之前菅田要他快一点，于是他就自顾自地按自己的节奏动了起来。他刚一动菅田便惊得要说话，迟疑着伸出去一只手。米津一边撞击一边低下身去，菅田喘息着拉住他胳膊把他拽下来，紧紧搂住他脖子。

怎么办，快感到来意外的迅速，自慰和真正的做爱完全不一样。米津过一会腾出手帮他抚慰被冷落的阴茎，菅田还没意识到的时候整个人就变得大脑一片空白，手在米津后背上留下几道抓痕，蜷缩着射在他怀里。菅田张着嘴大口喘息，又被米津用力碾过敏感点时操的叫出声来；稍稍清醒一点后只觉得浑身出了一层细汗，被米津拥着热的发燥，更令他陌生的感觉是体内似乎叫嚣着想要索取更多。米津感受到菅田高潮后内穴夹他紧了许多，内壁吸吮着也变得更加热情。他抬起菅田双腿架在自己肩上，把他身体压成一个羞耻的角度。

“啊啊啊啊啊！你松开啊！”菅田身体一直僵硬的很，这种姿势压得他腿跟酸痛，此刻使劲去推米津的肩膀。米津哄骗似的要他忍一忍，说很快就会很舒服的，双手撑在他身体两侧动了起来。菅田被压得生疼几乎要掉眼泪，手指报复一样紧紧掐着米津胳膊。米津忍不住腹诽一句真是孩子气，身下动作却在他确认菅田能适应之后变得毫不留情。而后来菅田不得不承认米津是对的，这个姿势使米津能方便的进到最里，每次狠狠的撞击下哭喊逐渐变成转着音的叫床声。小孩子就这点好，享受会从最直观的方式体现出来。菅田表情也失去了攻击性，他眯着眼，米津每动一下他就顺从的扭着腰迎合。

“米津さん...再快一点......”菅田迷蒙的去看米津，睫毛被汗水染的很密颤抖着，脸颊红扑扑的。他真的是很漂亮的男孩子，床上更甚，米津被快感操控的大脑也变得昏沉，弓着背去吻菅田张开的双唇，这次主动伸舌头去挑拨，下半身找准他敏感点去操。直到菅田里面猛地收缩几下，阴茎射出白浊，米津才低头在他耳边粗喘着缴械。他搂着菅田，看着他表情从双眼失神到缓和过来呼吸平复下来才缓缓退出体内，摘下安全套打个结扔掉躺在他旁边，心里犹豫着要不要抱住他比较好。刚下定决心伸出胳膊，菅田就把他推开，抹了一把脸上乱七八糟的泪水汗水嘟哝着说身上黏黏的要去洗澡，不要多想这次是真的洗澡。没想到刚一下床腿都在打颤，像刚出生的小羊羔，没走几步就扶着墙蹲下去，回头一脸幽怨的对米津说，腿麻了，都怪你。

米津只好从床上爬起来说那我帮你洗，结果在浴室里还是很不务正业，菅田在米津对他全身无微不至的抚慰下又射了一次。他看到米津又勃起了，有点抗拒的说不要再做了，米津叹口气说不会强迫你的，我待会可以自己解决。菅田想着上床不如上全套，于是主动说我给你口吧，于是就在米津惊诧的目光下把他摁倒在浴缸里。他还没来得及阻止菅田嘴唇就蹭上了他顶端，他闭着眼想象着自己看过的小电影里的情节，舌头舔过出口和每一条青筋，然后张大嘴往里含。毕竟是第一次，他乱晃的功夫牙齿不知道多少次碰上性器，米津也被他毫无章法的吞咽搞出一身冷汗，刚坐直身体要说你的好意我心领了不过还是算了，就被菅田突如其来的一个深喉搞得差点射进他嘴里。菅田听见头顶的人喘息不免有些小得意，努力吞进去更多，最终还是被米津摁着脑袋往里顶了几下，在射之前及时松了嘴。

菅田不太记得后来发生了什么，只想的起来自己筋疲力尽，在浴缸里泡着温水就开始打瞌睡，隐约觉得米津帮自己擦干套上一件他的衣服抱到了床上。而现在是第二天早上了，力气用光之后的确睡得不赖，就是腰部和大腿还有些酸痛。米津躺在他身边，他侧过身看他，手里抓了一缕蓝发玩，想着自己还没有染过头发，假期里攒够了钱要试一试。

米津被他悉索的小动作搞醒，迷迷糊糊的嗯了一身翻个身，手自然而然搭在菅田腰侧。菅田静静的看了他一会开口。  
“米津さん，不如我们交往吧，你也单身不是吗。”  
米津这才把自己从睡梦里拽出来，他看着菅田，心里想的是这个年纪的男孩子太难应付了，无论是生理还是心理，本来想找个柔和一点的方式拒绝掉，却鬼使神差的想起来他们第一次见面时，菅田颈窝里令人安心的体温。  
“嗯。”然后迟疑的摩挲着菅田腰上的皮肤，再一次犹豫要不要把人揽进怀里。


End file.
